Risking Life
by MariaCullen14
Summary: Una chica que lo único que quería era comprensión y amor. Huye de su casa para dejar todo aquello que la hacia sufrir. Pero la vida es cruel y todo aquello que soñó, aquello que quiso con todo su corazón desapareció en el momento en el que puso un pie fuera de su hogar para aventurarse en lo más inhóspito de las calles. Y para variar junto a todo lo malo… Esta él
1. Prologo

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". **

**Contiene o contendra un poco de "LEMMON".**

**Espero que les guste la historia, sinceramente se me ocurrió el día de hoy, así que no se cuando actualizare. **

* * *

**PROLOGO**

-¡DISPARA! –Grito levantando las manos pero no por que le estuviera apuntando con el arma, más bien porque me estaba retando a que lo hiciera.

_Tengo miedo._

_Las piernas me tiemplan._

Si él se acerca hay mas posibilidades de que me mate yo con el rebote del arma, que el con el disparo.

Era yo la que sostenía el arma, no tendría que haber estado asustada… pero estaba apunto de llorar, mis ojos me ardían por tratar de contenerlas y sentía el sabor de la sangre en mi boca, quizás porque mis dientes estaban mordiendo mi labio inferior con mucha fuerza.

-Estoy esperando ¿Me vas a disparar o no?- Es obvio que no tenia miedo ya que me miraba con una mezcla de burla, diversión y lastima.

_Yo también me tendría lastima. _

_No se porque le hice caso. _

El parqueo de una discoteca de ricachones no es lugar para cometer un asalto, el lugar tiene más seguridad que la casa presidencial y como retrasada deje que me convencieran. Lo peor es que me dejaron atrás, cuando vieron la oportunidad se esfumaron como unos putos ninjas.

Solo me dieron una maldita M1911, me dijeron que solo apuntara y que la gente haría lo que les dijera… estoy segura que en este momento se están riendo de mi.

El chico de ojos verdes empezó a caminar hacia mi, el daba un paso y yo retrocedía dos. Mis manos estaban empapadas por el sudor y me templaban.

-No te acerques- dije como pude porque tenia un nudo en la garganta.

-¿O me dispararas? –se detuvo frente a mi, en donde el arma terminaba.

La pistola estaba justo en su pecho pero tenia más miedo yo. Estiro su mano y la llevo hasta el arma, la puso encima de la mía cerca del gatillo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? -Murmure aterrorizada cuando su dedo estaba sobre el mio y ejerciéndole presión para disparar. Cerré los ojos y deje escapar un grito que se ahogo en mi garganta cuando apretó el gatillo.

_Santa Mierda._

-¿Cómo piensas dispara, si no esta cargada?- Pregunto después de quitármela, le quito el cartucho que según yo estaba lleno de balas y me lo enseño. Nada, no había ni una puta bala- ¿Ves?

Respire hondo y analice todo lo que había pasado hasta este momento… Eso idiotas nunca tuvieron la intención de ayudarme, solo esperaron la oportunidad para deshacerse de mi.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –Aquí viene, después de que le diga mi nombre llamara a la policía y no sé que harán conmigo. Levante la mirada y por alguna razón mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora.

-Bella –murmure.

-Bonito nombre. Así que Bella ¿Te gustaría cenar conmigo? –sonrió mostrando una sonrisa torcida que podía hipnotizar a todo ser vivo. Sabía que era diferente con solo ver sus ojos, toda su presencia era seductora y amenazante… pero no pude resistir.- ¿Qué dices?

-Esta bien- murmure sintiéndome demasiado avergonzada y a la vez excitada por su mirada.

-Por cierto… –empezó a decir mientras ponía su mano en mi espalda y me atraía hacia el- soy Edward.

Desde ese momento me di cuenta de algo. Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron por primera vez, había quedado atrapada en una telaraña y el único que podía hacer algo para bien o para mal era él.

* * *

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia (sean sincero, no me importa), **

**¿reviews?**


	2. Adiós, Great Falls

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". **

**contendra un poco de "LEMMON".**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 1**

Una semana para que todo termine, por fin podre ser libre y nadie podrá detenerme. En una semana cumplo los 18 años, así que tomare mis cosas y me largare lejos, muy lejos de mi controladora madre.

Vivir en una casa grande casi como una mansión con todos los lujos posibles, es el sueño de muchas personas, pero no el mío. Se preguntaran el porqué, buena para empezar estar encerrada todo el día recibiendo diferente tipo de clases y practicando deportes que en mi opinión son una mierda. Estudiar en una escuela de monjas solo para chicas, asistir a fiestas de la alta sociedad (si se puede llamar así a las fiestas que hacen en este pueblo) vestida siempre con la ropa que mi madre escoge para mí, ir a cenas, juegos de golf, tenis y bádminton con personas que no te caen bien pero por el negocio familiar no hay otra opción más que asistir.

Pero lo peor sin duda es que te obliguen a comprometerte con un hombre como 15 años mayor el día de tu cumpleaños, solo para crear una unión más fuerte que un contrato y así ganar más dinero acosta de mi felicidad. El hombre no esta tan mal pero es amigo de mi padrastro, son como hermanos eso es asqueroso.

-Isabella- grito la Sra. Fosten, mi maestra de etiqueta- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que repetirlo? El tenedor del postre va en la parte superior del plato no a su izquierda.

-Lo siento, no estaba poniendo atención.

-Me he dado cuenta- paso su mano por su cabello que se encontraba perfectamente atado en un moño- En una semana es tú cumpleaños y tu fiesta de compromiso, necesitas prestar atención si no quieres hacer el ridículo frente a todo el mundo.

No dije nada solo asentí sin mirarla a los ojos, algo que ella odia tanto como yo la odio a ella. Mi madre la contrato hace una semana para enseñarme lo necesario y como ella dijo no hacer el ridículo en la maldita fiesta. El sábado es el día perfecto para escapar con todo el ajetreo de la fiesta.

Ya tengo todo planeado y no voy a fallar, no puedo fallar. Con la ayuda de Bree la hija del ama de llaves lograre llegar al aeropuerto y subir al avión rumbo a Seattle.

-Nos vemos el día de mañana – dijo saliendo por la puerta del comedor.

Las sirvientas corrieron a arreglar el desastre que hice con los platos y cubiertos, yo solo les sonreía mientras ellas se esforzaban por hacer todo lo que mi madre les ordenaba. Salí de comedor exageradamente grande en el que normalmente solo tres personas comían, Phil, Renée y yo. Me dirigí a mi habitación, el único lugar en esta casa en donde tengo más o menos privacidad pero para llegar tengo que pasar frente al estudio de Phil o la sala de Sexo.

Según mi madre soy una decepción, una inútil, maleducada y haragana, ya que no hago nada mientras ella se esfuerza todos los días por sacar el hogar adelante; La muy cínica me echa en cara todo eso, acaso no ve lo mucho que me esfuerzo, no solo en la escuela también en todas esas actividades estúpidas que lo único que hacen es mantenerme ocupada y mientras yo hago todo eso, lo único que hace ella es mantenerse satisfecha.

Para mi desgracia más de una vez la he oído gemir como gata en celo y también por poco he quedado ciega con sus demostraciones de amor, parecen adolecentes hormonales que no pueden esperarse.

La puerta del estudio de Phil se abrió justo cuando pase enfrente, la imagen de una mujer con cara de haber tenido un orgasmo apareció. Su cabello castaño se encontraba despeinado, su vestido rojo ceñido al cuerpo estaba arrugado y su maquillaje un poco corrido. No me vio hasta que cerró la puerta y cuando me vio ni siquiera me mostro una sonrisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto enojada- ¿Y tus clases?

-La Sra. Fosten acaba de irse.

-Ve a tu habitación y vístete.-Ordeno mientras arreglaba su cabello- Riley vendrá a cenar.

-Otra vez, pero si vino hace dos días- reclame.

-Y vendrá todas las veces que se le dé la regalada gana. Además es tu futuro esposo, es casi de la familia.

_Otra vez la burra al trigo. _

-Mamá apenas tengo diecisiete, estoy demasiado joven para casarme.

-Me case con tu padre a los dieciséis, no hay nada de malo. De todos modos, la boda no será de inmediato; hay que hacer los preparativos.

-Te casaste porque quisiste, en cambio… Yo no quiero casarme.

-¿Quién dice que me case porque quise?

-¿No lo hiciste por eso?

-No me hagas reír- Soltó una carcajada- Me case con tu padre porque quede embarazada y tus abuelos me obligaron hacerlo. Fue una lástima que Charlie muriera seis años después.

-Si no hubieras quedado embarazada ¿Te habrías casado con él?

-Ni que estuviera loca, esos seis años fueron los peores. Vivir en ese pueblo fantasma, en una casa de muñecas, sin ningún rastro de civilización a kilómetros de ella.- Me miro con aire de superioridad- Además soy feliz con Phil.

-¿Él te hace feliz o su dinero? –pregunte tratando de contener las lágrimas y la ira que empezaba a quemarme por dentro.

- el, su dinero, todo viene de él ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –Pregunto como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo- ahora ve a cambiarte. Ponte el vestido beige oscuro.

Desapareció por el pasillo, dejándome pegada al suelo y sin ninguna fuerza para seguir. Me repetí una y otra vez, "Una semana y nada más". Espere a que mi respiración fuera normal para volver avanzar hacia mi habitación.

Me di una ducha rápida dejando correr unas cuantas lágrimas, me puse el vestido que mi madre dijo, deje mi cabello suelto y Salí hacia donde se encontraban ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Revise todo lo que me llevaría una y otra vez, hasta que estuve segura de que llevaba lo necesario. Una maleta con ropa, una cartera en donde tenia mis documentos y el dinero.

Desde los dieciséis decidí que me iría de casa y desde entonces empecé ahorra dinero, no es mucho pero servirá. Hace unos días Phil y mamá salieron, así que tome todas las joyas que tenía y las vendí, algunas en joyerías y otras en casa de empeño. El boleto lo compre por internet, le pedí a una compañera que me prestara su tarjeta de crédito y le pague a ella el boleto; Solo tengo que llegar y recogerlo.

Faltaba una hora para el vuelo cuando llegue al hotel Holiday Inn Great Falls en donde se llevaría acabo la fiesta. Mi madre me llevo al cuarto que reservo para que me arreglara y como lo había planeado, ella se fue a ver los últimos detalles sobre la fiesta, dejándome solo con Bree.

-¿Tienes todo? –me pregunto Bree después que mi mamá salió del cuarto.

-Si, eso creo- dije buscando en mi equipaje la ropa que guarde para el aeropuerto. Me metí al baño, me desvestí y me puse la ropa, Una camisa gris oscura, unos jeans pegados y mis converse negros.

-Bajare, pediré el trasporte y entretendré a tu madre en lo que tu te vas. Tienes 10 minutos.-Regrese al cuarto y me la encontré recostada en la puerta, esperándome- Cuídate, no dudes en llamarme.

La abrace –Muchas gracias, en serio no sabes lo mucho que te lo agradezco.

-Bella –Oí un pequeño sollozo en mi oído- Bueno… empecemos.

-Otra vez, gracias.

Cuando salió del cuarto empecé a recórrelo sin parar, me sentía ansiosa, nerviosa y tenia miedo. Era la primera vez que iba hacer algo en contra de mi madre, siempre trate de hacerla feliz y si la forma de hacerla feliz era estar lejos de ella, lo hacia; Nunca la desobedecía ni a Phil, pero estoy cansada de eso. Prefiero mil vece vivir sola que con una familia así.

Mire mi teléfono, faltaban dos minutos para que los 10 minutos terminaran. Tome mis cosas y baje al vestíbulo. Baje la mirada para que nadie me reconociera y a paso rápido casi trotando Salí del hotel; el transporte del hotel se encontraba ahí, esperando por mi.

Me subí, le di las instrucciones y avanzo.

En este momento mi madre todavía no se a de ver dado cuenta, quizás en una media hora llegue a la conclusión de que no apareceré. Ira a la casa y me buscaras o solo llamara, le pedirá a las sirvientas que me busquen, una de ellas encontrara la carta que deje. No soy un genio en esto de escapar, así que en la carta deje información falsa para que no me encuentren; como por ejemplo escribí que iría a New York a cumplir mi sueño de ser actriz, si eso no funcionaba me iría a Los Angeles y me convertiría en actriz Porno.

Me lo puedo imaginar echando fuego por la boca y matando a todo aquello que se cruce en su camino. Pero sé que lo que más le molestara no sera el hecho de que me haya ido, sino el hecho de que la avergoncé enfrente de la gente y enfrente de mi Ex futuro esposo.

A pesar de que la noche era fresca, mi cuerpo se encontraba caliente y con más energía que nunca. En ese momento me sentía invencible, valiente y capas de todo. El chofer se estaciono enfrente del aeropuerto.

-¿Le ayudo con el equipaje? – pregunto cuando abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a salir.

-No, gracias- Le sonreí y le volví agradecer por traerme.

Era la primera vez que entraba a un aeropuerto sin mi madre, así que no sabía muy bien en donde tenía que recoger mi boleto, por lo que le pregunte a un vigilante. No se porque tuve la sensación de que se quedo viendo de más… fue extraño.

La mujer que me dio el boleto también se me quedo viendo ¿O era mi imaginación? Sentía que la mayoría de las personas me miraba y no de una buena forma. Camine lo más rápido que pude hasta el lugar en donde abordaría el avión. Mis manos temblaban, tenia una mal presentimiento, dude por un minuto pero aun así subí al avión.

El vuelo desde Great Falls a Seattle duraba dos horas, así que aproveche los servicios del catering. Pedí una ensalada de pollo y te helado. Después dormí lo que restaba del viaje.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eran las nueve y media, cuando por fin Salí del aeropuerto rumbo a… ¿Dónde? Supongo que cualquier lado. Me subí al primer taxi que encontré. El chico que conducía me pregunto adonde iba, no soy muy buena a la hora de hablar así que dude un poco pero no parecía malo, sus ojos azules, su cabello rubio platino y su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo hacia ver adorable. Le dije que no conocía la ciudad.

-Si necesita un hotel, los que están cerca del Downtown* son buenos- recomendó.

-¿Sabes de alguno que sea barato? –pregunte, ya que el dinero que ando a la mano no es mucho y si quiero sacar lo demás tendría que meter la mano en mi brassier o revolver todo en mi maleta para encontrarlo, además tengo que ahorrar.

- La mayoría de los hoteles son caros… Pero una amiga tiene un pequeño hotel en SoDo*, es muy cómodo y barato. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me parece bien.

Las calles en Seattle son asombrosa al menos el centro, que estaba lleno de edificios y diferentes tipos de locales. Había tráfico y además estaba lleno de personas en la acera o cruzando las calles. _Todo era genial_. Entramos en el Distrito Industrial la mayoría de los locales se encontraban cerrado, solo algunas tiendas seguían con las puertas abiertas. En una o dos esquinas un poco oscuras pude ver algunas mujeres con ropa diminuta. _Prostitutas._ Me sorprenda cuando las vi, era la primera vez que veía una.

-Llegamos- Dijo el chico taxista. Mire por la ventana del auto, el lugar se veía pasable pero no veía el hotel- ¿Ves ese camino?

Asentí y mire adonde señalaba.

-Para llegar al hotel, tienes que ir recto por este camino. A unos 100 metros del parque que se ve desde aquí- dijo otra vez señalando el parque que se veía no muy lejos de donde estábamos- Lo veras rápidamente tiene un letrero y además es el único por aquí. Seguramente Charlotte estará ahí, así que dile que Peter te recomendó el lugar

-Recto 100 metros después del parque, Peter, Hotel- repetí para mi misma. Mire el taxímetro y busque en mi cartera el dinero para pagarle- Toma, muchas gracias por traerme.

-De nada. Si necesitas un taxi no dudes en llamarme- me dio su tarjeta- y una cosa más. Te recomiendo que no te entretengas con nada mi nadie.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte un poco confundida.

-Además de que es tarde, últimamente el lugar ha estado un poco peligroso.

-¿De que tipo de peligro estamos hablando?

-Asaltos, también hay alguna pandillas que se quieren hacer con el lugar. Así que te recomiendo que si oyes o ves a alguien cerca de ti, corras hasta el hotel.

-Ok, gracias.

Dejándome con esas palabras en la mente lo vi desaparecer por la calle. Seguí las indicaciones de Peter, camine hasta el parque que una vez pareció cercano con todos los sentidos más despiertos que nunca. Nunca había estado fuera de casa y mucho menos en la noche, siempre estuve en mi cálida cama en cambio en este momento me estaba congelando. Sabia que Seattle era frio pero no para tanto, también no andaba muy abrigada que se diga.

Camine a paso rápido me di cuenta que estaba junto al parque, solo 100 metros y ya. 100 putos metros que desde aquí me parecían eternos. Mire hacia al parque sin detenerme, no era muy grande pero algo en el llamo mi atención. Justo en el centro en donde se encontraba una rueda giratoria había unas personas.

Fui estúpida y por curiosa baje el ritmo de mi marcha, para poder verlos bien. Las dos personas sobre la rueda eran una chica y un chico, aunque no los veía muy bien pero estoy segura que ella era algo rubia y el tenia el cabello marrón oscuro, y ambos compartían rasgos, como si fueran hermanos o algo así. Se encontraban bebiendo y fumando mientras veían a dos chicos darle una paliza a otro. El chico estaba en posición fetal cubriendo lo que podía. Otras dos chicas rubias estaban tras la rueda disfrutando del espectáculo.

_Mierda_

Me quede paralizada y con la boca abierta. Tenia que hacer algo, ese pobre chico estaba sufriendo. Mire a mi alrededor, el lugar estaba más solo que la luna. Pensé rápido me acerque unos paso obviamente nada cerca de los salvajes. He intente detenerlos mediante una amistosa charla.

-Hola – Salude tratando de que mi voz no se quebrara- Hola.

Los dos hombres se detuvieron y levantaron la mirada. El de cabello negro me enseño una sonrisa algo sádica mientras que el de cabello marrón claro se mantuvo serio.

-Niña ¿Acaso no vez que estamos ocupados? –Pregunto con irritación el chico de cabello Negro.

-Puedo ver lo ocupados que están – dije mostrando una sonrisa falsa.

-Entonces regresa por donde viniste.-Volvió su atención al chico que se encontraba tirado. _¿Estará muerto?_

-¡Espera! –lo detuve cuando su pierna agarraba impulso para golpear al chico.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres?

-La policía esta por llegar- mentí, atrayendo más la atención de todos los presentes- en unos minutos estarán aquí.

-¿La policía? –Pregunto la chica sobre la rueda -¿Cómo lo sabes?

_¿Cómo lo se? ¿Qué les digo?_ – Los llame.

La chica soltó una carcajada y miro al chico junto a ella, vi que los dos asintieron ¿Acaso se podían comunicar sin hablar? Miro al grandulón de cabello negro- Félix.

-Sera un placer- dijo haciendo sonar sus nudillos, camino lentamente hasta mi y me di cuenta de que era más grande de lo que pensé. Cuando estuvo cerca de mi levanto su mano y yo cerré los ojos apretándolos lo mas fuerte que podía- No estás tan mal, Niña.

Su mano tenía mi barbilla entre sus dedos. De golpe abrí los ojos y vi que el gigante me veía de arriba para abajo deteniéndose en mis pechos por mas tiempo. Sentí ganas de vomitar.

-Jane ¿Puedo quedármela? –Pregunto volviendo a ver a la chica rubia.

-Has lo que quieras-dijo encogiéndose de hombros y se puso de pie junto con el otro chico – Tu y Demetri desháganse del chico.

Desaparecieron dejándonos a nosotros cuatro ahí. El gigante llamado Félix me miro y me trato de acerca pero algo lo detuvo. El grito de dolor de una persona.

El chico que creí muerto había derribado al otro, Félix sorprendido soltó mi barbilla y vi la oportunidad de escapar, pero por tocarme me las iba a pagar. Lo empuje, moví mi pierna hacia atrás agarrando impulso y le di una patada en la bolas. Se desplomo segundos después del impacto.

-¡Hija de puta! –Chillo agarrándose sus pelotas, me reí de sus palabras.

-Tienes razón, lo soy – Dije.

Tome mi maleta y corrí hacia el hotel, dejándolos ahí tirados, ya que sin darme cuenta el otro chico habia desaparecido.

* * *

***Downtown o Centro: es el distrito central de negocios de Seattle.**

***** **SoDo: es un barrio en Seattle, Washington, que forma parte de la ciudad del Distrito Industrial.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado, diganme lo** **que piensa de la historia (sean sincero, no me importa), **

**¿reviews?**


	3. Trabajo

**Los personajes obviamente no son mios, sino de la autor de la saga twilight "Stephenie Meyer". **

**contendra un poco de "LEMMON".**

**Espero que les guste.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Vi el letrero del hotel a unos metros de mí, acelere la velocidad y me estampe con la puerta. Esta se abrió rápidamente casi haciéndome tropezar por el impulso, mire la puerta que estaba empezando a cerrarse, la empuje fuerte para cerrar más rápido y me recosté en ella, esperando. Me faltaba el aire, mi corazón cabalgaba en mi pecho, sentía las gotas de sudor caer por mi espalda y algunas por mi frente.

Mi mente no estaba tranquila y mi cuerpo menos, estaba tan concentrada en que no me encontraran, que no vi ni siquiera a mí alrededor o si alguien me veía y se preguntara ¿que le pasa a esa loca?

Levante la mirada, justo enfrente de mí estaba lo que se supone que es la recepción que constaba de un escritorio de madera con una Laptop, papeles regados encima de ella y tras de este había un tablero para llaves en donde había espacio para 8 llaves.

El diseño del lugar me pareció muy bonito, todo era bien rustico. Las paredes eran de piedra y el piso de madera, le daban un toque de comodidad al lugar.

Al lado derecho del escrito había una puerta que supongo lleva a los cuarto. Deje de apoyarme en la puerta y mire por la ventana que estaba a la par tapada por una cortina.

_Gracias Dios_

Ninguno de los idiotas me había seguido, bueno creo que tardaran un tiempo en moverse por situaciones parecidas pero muy diferente. Si me fije bien al tal Demetri lo derribaron mediante un golpe en la mandíbula. _ ¿Acaso ese chico es HULK? _ . Y a Félix lo derribe con una patada en las bolas.

-Bienvenida –dijo una chica, que había salido por la puerta y se encontraba ya sentada en el escritorio. -¿Necesitas un cuarto?

-Si. ¿Tienes alguno libre? –pregunte. La chica me sonrió me sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Claro- contento sonriendo, se levanto y miro al tablero de llaves. Era delgada casi igual que yo, pero su cabello rubio algo pálido le llegaba arriba de los hombros y tenia unos lindos ojos grises.-Por cierto soy Charlotte.

-Bella – Sonreí mientras la veía escogiendo la llave. Se volvió a sentar y a teclear algo en la laptop.

-Es un placer conocerte. Ya sabes, no mucha gente viene por estos lugares y me encanta conocer personas nuevas.

-Igual a mi, sabes eres la segunda persona que conozco en Seattle. La primera me recomendó este lugar.

-¿Conociste a Peter? –Asentí a su pregunta- Me lo imagine, él es el único capaz de traer a una chica por estos lugares.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Peter es una persona que no piensa antes de actuar, sabe muy bien que estos barrios son peligroso. Se nota que no eres de por aquí, ninguna persona normal traería a alguien que no conoce en lo que se mete. Solo Peter.

-Me advirtió que la zona últimamente ha estado peligrosa- dije encogiéndome de hombros queriéndole quitar importancia- Además me dijo que el hotel era cómodo y barato.

-Si piensas quedarte por mucho tiempo, ten mucho cuidado- dijo mientras me daba la llave – La noche cuesta $45 he incluye desayuno.

-No se cuantos días me quedare –Dije mientras le pagaba los 45 dólares- Tengo que buscar un trabajo, y un apartamento.

-Eres bienvenida a quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Ven por aquí- empezó a caminar, entramos por la puerta. En el pasillo había cinco puerta dos a cada lado y una al final, junto a esta puerta había unas escaleras. El piso de arriba también tenia dos puertas a cada lado, caminamos hasta la ultima a la derecha- Esta es tu habitación. Tiene su propio baño, y hay un ropero con diferentes cosas que te servirá, como las toallas y el papel.

La habitación no era muy grande comparado con mi habitación en Great Falls, pero me es suficiente por ahora. Había una cama para una persona, una mesita de noche junto ella, un mueble donde guardar ropa con una televisión pequeña encima y un ropero junto a este. También había una ventana con vista al parque, me quede viéndolo por un minuto y mi cabeza empezó a formular preguntas.

-Bueno… si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo –dijo Charlotte, sacándome de mis divagaciones.

-Charlotte, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Asintió y sonrió, animándome a continuar- Por casualidad… ¿Conoces a una tal Jane?

Su sonrisa desapareció y fue suplantada por una expresión seria.

-No exactamente, pero si… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Solo curiosidad…-me miro con escepticismo- Es que cuando venia para el hotel, vi a unas personas en el parque que esta aquí cerca y dijeron ese nombre, así que me dio curiosidad.

-Ok, solo no te metas con ello… no son de fiar.

Me envió una última sonrisa y salió del cuarto.

Es más que obvio que no son de fiar, son un peligro para la humanidad, lo que significan que son un peligro para mí. Aun más después de lo que hice. Entre al baño, tome una ducha, lave mis dientes y me acomode en la cama, en donde rápidamente me quede dormida.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Hubiera traído un GPS, una brújula, un mapa… o cualquier cosa que me ayudara a saber donde mierdas estaba.

Después de haber dormido como bebé por unas 9 horas, me desperté porque di unas vueltas en la cama para que el sol no me diera en la cara y gracias a ello, caí sobre mi trasero. Me sigue doliendo y el hecho de haber estado caminando por 4 horas no ayuda a la causa. _Seguramente me quedara un moretón._

Las calles de Seattle son un puto laberinto, das una vuelta en una esquina y cuando tratas de volver, estas en China. Me estoy volviendo loca y además tengo hambre. He estado buscando trabajo, pero en la mayoría de los lugares buenos se necesitas una titulo y yo solo termine el instituto.

Entre en el primer restaurante- Un McDonald's- que encontré y pedí una hamburguesa. Comí rápido para no perder tiempo y seguí con mi búsqueda.

Había muchas personas en todos los lugares a los cuales iba, tanta aglomeración de personas me hacia sentir un poco incomoda. Tal vez porque nunca he estado rodeada de muchas personas siempre me he mantenido sola. Renée nunca me dejaba hacer amistadas según ella con personas que no son de mi clase social, así que la mayoría de las chicas se alejaban de mí y las otras solo se acercaban por interés.

Camine sin rumbo alguno, pero por cada paso que daba los lugares iban haciéndose más… Mmmm ¿diferentes? No sabía como describir los locales, eran lo opuesto a lo que alguna vez vi en mi pueblo natal. Bares por todos lados, clubes, moteles, locales de tatuajes y perforaciones.

Mierda no sabia que estos lugares existían, según yo solo lo veías en las películas. Todo es… Genial. Si tuviera el dinero suficiente me haría un tatuaje o una perforación. Iba tan embelesada por todo los lugares nuevos que me llamaban la atención que no me di cuenta que un hombre –borracho- se cruzo en mi camino. Apareció de la nada, con el típico inestable caminar de los borrachos y choco conmigo, casi caigo de culo pero pude detenerme a tiempo.

-¡Oye! – Grito el borracho, casi sin poder pronunciar las palabras. No era muy viejo, tal vez unos treinta y tantos. Con cabello negro, piel oliva algo pálido y ojos cafés. - Fíjate por donde vas, zorra.

Rodé los ojos ante sus palabras e hice como si nadie me hablara, y seguí avanzando como si nada. Lo último que quería era tener problemas con hombre que ni recuerdan donde viven. Pero mi error fue no recordar que hay muchos tipos de borrachos y estoy segura de que este no era de los que llaman a su ex para recuperarla.

-¡Ahh! –grite cuando jalo de mi cabello con mucha fuerza haciéndome retroceder. – ¡Suéltame!

-Pequeña Zorra, después de empujarme te atreves a ignorarme.- dijo sin soltarme el cabello y acercándose a mi rostro. Casi me lloran los ojos por su olor _¿Acaso se tomo 100 litros de alcohol? –_ Podría haber muerto.

_La que se esta muriendo soy yo. _

_¿Quién demonios muere por chocar con alguien?_

Este tipo esta loco, no eran ni las 6 pm y el apenas podía caminar. Me miraba enojado y a la vez con confusión, era extraño creo que ni el sabia donde estaba, ni como se llama, ni de que color era el cielo.

-Discúlpate y cómprame una cerveza – Ordeno como si nada.

-Una menta te caería mejor- musite para mi misma.

-¿Qué? –Pregunto al mismo tiempo que ladeaba la cabeza.

-Siento mucho haber puesto su vida en peligro- dije sarcásticamente- Si me permite lo invitare a tomar algo.

-Bien.

Mire todos los lugares que estaban cerca y una pequeña cafetería en una esquina me pareció la mejor opción. Entramos y le pedí a la camarera dos vasos de agua y un café negro. La camarera puso los vasos agua y la taza de café frente a mí, mandándole una mala mirada a él. El hombre se recostó en la mesa y balbuceaba incoherencias.

-Debería beber un poco de agua- Recomendé acercándole el vaso.

-¿Me estas dando ordenes? –Me pregunto mientras tomaba un sorbo de agua- ¿Acaso no sabes quien soy?

-No – _Ni quiero saberlo._

Eleazar Denali, según el: dueño de una pequeña cadena de bares en todo Washington y junto a sus hermanas dirigen un club de Strippers. Sus abuelos eran españoles y migraron a Estados unidos hace unos 60 años y crearon el bar Denali, que fue creciendo con los años hasta donde esta ahora.

-Carmen me dijo que me fuera de la casa hasta que recapacitara- Carmen su esposa desde hace un año, amiga de su hermana menor Tanya de 25 años y el amor de su vida.- han pasado dos días y no tengo ni una puta llamada de ella.

-Claro… ¿Y que se supone que hiciste? –Pregunte después de beber de mi taza de té que pedí hace 20 minutos.

-A mis 32 años nunca me había enamorado hasta que la vi. Se ve que quieres que te cuente como la conocí- dijo haciéndome rodar los ojos- Antes de conocerla, visitaba el club que dirijo con mis hermanas más veces de las que puedo contar a la semana, entonces un día la vi, junto al tubo. Le pregunte a Irina – Su otra hermana de 30 años- quien era ella. ¿Sabes que me contesto?

Negué sacudiendo la cabeza.

- Que era amiga de Tanya y era su primer día trabajando. Le dije a Tanya que me la presentara y nos casamos a los dos meses.

-¿Por qué se enojo contigo?

-Unos amigos nos invitaron a salir y fuimos a un club en el centro. Todo estaba bien al principio pero empecé a beber un poco de más y cuando bebo me pongo un poco violento o empiezo hablar mucho.

-¡No me digas!

-Un idiota se acercó a Carmen y me enoje, le rompí la nariz con mi gancho derecho y me la lleve al baño, en donde me la folle en un cubículo.

_Mucha información._

-Entonces se enojo.

-¿Por qué la follaste en el baño? –pregunte curiosa.

-Noooo... Porque el tipo era su manicurista 100% gay. Y yo le rompí la nariz.

-¿Entonces se enojo y te hecho de casa?

-Cuando llegamos a casa me reclamo y le dije que no me disculparía con el maricon. Entonces me dijo que no quería estar con un hombre que no aceptaba sus errores y no me dejaría entrar a casa hasta que recapacitara.

- Y como un egoísta orgulloso te fuiste, sin disculparte y empezaste a beber mas de lo que ya lo haces.- Asintió a mis palabras- Primero tienes que disculparte.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros -lo interrumpí - Si la amas dejaras el orgullo atrás y le dirás lo que sientes. Dile que lo hiciste porque la amas demasiado y te molesta que los hombres vean su belleza, que te gustaría tenerla solo para ti.

-¿Crees que eso funcione?

-Por supuesto, a las mujeres les gustan las cursilerías.

Termine mi té en todo lo que él analizaba mis palabras, aprovechando que no hablaba pedí un sándwich de pollo y literalmente lo devore en minutos. Cuando faltaban diez para las ocho, reacciono. Se levantó de golpe de la silla, busco algo en su bolsillo trasero. De su billetera saco un billete de 50 y lo dejo en la mesa.

-Si tienes un problema y necesitas mi ayuda, llámame- Dijo dándome una tarjeta- Y Gracias.

Salió corriendo de la cafetería apartando a todo los que se le interponían en su camino.

No sé por qué pero ver a ese hombre me dio un poco de envidia, se nota que ama a su esposa y eso me entristece, no por el… sino por mí.

Nunca me he enamorado, ni nadie me ha amado de esa forma. Además es la primera persona que veo después de mi padre que de verdad ama a alguien. Renée nunca amo a mi padre y si alguna vez lo hizo se acabó cuando vio su cuenta bancaria, y su matrimonio con Phil es más por comodidad que por amor.

El dinero y el placer van tomados de la mano; las personas como Renée son felices si tienen dinero para gastar en cosas innecesarias, cosas que lo único que hacen es hacerte más egoísta y te hacen olvidarte de todo lo que en verdad es importante.

Me subí a un taxi y le di la dirección del hotel de Charlotte. Mire la tarjeta que Eleazar me dio. En ella estaba su número de teléfono y la dirección de alguno de los lugares de los que es dueño. _Solo espero que no sea el del Club de Strippers._

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una semana, una bendita semana y en ninguno de los lugares a los que he ido a pedir trabajo, me han querido dar ni la hora. El dinero no me alcanzara por más de una semana, lo que quiere decir que en una semana estaré cerca de los basureros buscando los restos de comida. Solo de pensarlo me dan nauseas.

Decidí que no llamaría a Eleazar, para no juntarme con personas que trabajen en ese tipo de cosa… pero sin darme cuenta mi mano marco los números y por eso estoy aquí.

Una falda negra que apenas cubre mi ropa interior del mismo color, una brassier negro con púas plateadas en las copas y unas botas de cuero arriba de las rodillas, ese es el traje que debo vestir para trabajar en el club.

Esta mañana lo llame y después de que me conto su reconciliación con su esposa, le pregunte si no tenía trabajo para mí, algo sencillo que no necesitara título universitario y que pagara bien. Me dio la dirección del lugar en donde su hermana Irina me recibiría y vería si hay algún puesto para mí.

Cuando entre al lugar me quede con la boca abierta, el lugar era demasiado lujoso para ser un club. Mesas con sillones de cuero, un bar a la izquierda, un Escenario principal al fondo, rodeado de taburetes. Además en la segunda planta se encontraban los salones VIP, solo para personas importantes.

Irina, una mujer rubia, con cuerpo de actriz porno, tetas operadas y bien maquillada. Me contrato, pero por ser mi primer día me dejaría como camarera y con el tiempo me enseñaran todo lo necesario para bailar frente a los pervertidos que vienen al club.

-No te alejes de Jessica- Ordeno Irina- Ella será la que te enseñara todo lo necesario.

Asentí y la vi desaparecer en la puerta de su despacho que se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-Sígueme- dijo Jessica. Se contoneaba demasiado pero creo que en este lugar es un requisito o algo así, llevaba su cabello marrón detrás de una diadema a juego con la ropa. Me miro y me di cuenta de que sus ojos eran azules, muy bonitos y expresivos.- ¿Alguna vez has trabajado en un club?

-Nunca- bajamos por las escaleras y me agarre lo más fuerte que pude a los barandales, porque con estas botas en cualquier segundo podría tropezar y morir atravesada por ellas.

-¿Un bar? ¿Un restaurante? –Negué a todas sus preguntas- ¿Alguna vez le has servido una taza de café a alguien?

-No que recuerde- respondí con mucha sinceridad.

-OK. Empecemos por lo básico. Primero el cliente siempre tiene la razón y todas esas mierdas. En este tipo de trabajo en mi opinión hay tres tipos de días: los malos, los buenos y los fantásticos.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre ellos?

-Los malos son aquellos días en la que los clientes ricos y pervertidos no vienen. Los buenos es cuando vienen.

-¿y los fantásticos?

-Cuando vienen los ricos, pervertidos y guapos.

-¿Como los puedo diferenciar de los demás? –_Así me mantengo lejos de ellos._

-Buena pregunta… Mmmm su ropa y su cara. Los ricos visten ropa de diseñador y cosas así. Y los clientes guapos, bueno son guapos. Además los días fantásticos solo son cuando vienen Los Cullen o el señor Witherdale y su amigo.

-¿Los Cullen?

-Si, pero no me sorprendería que aparezcan de aquí a dos meses.

-¿Por qué? –pregunte, miro para todos lados para ver si nadie la veía y se acercó.

-No se lo digas a nadie. Hace dos días, Uno de los Cullen tuvo un problema con el señor Witherdale. Al parecer su novia lo engaño con uno de ellos o algo así, y el señor Witherdale lo provoco. La cosa es que empezaron una pelea en uno de los salones VIP, entonces los demás Cullen los separaron y se fueron enojados.

-¿Y el señor Witherdale?

-Se fue minutos después. Pero bueno esperemos que el día de hoy sea de los buenos.

Le enseñe una sonrisa mientras que en mi interior rezaba por que no fuera un día bueno.

* * *

**Gracias por Leer mi historia, Bueno espero que les haya gustado, díganme lo que piensa de la historia (sean sincero, no me importa), Si quieren saber como es la ropa de bella en el capitulo pueden encontrarla en mi perfil.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
